I'll Wait For You
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Rouges upset, can Gambit change her mind


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men universe I just like to fool around with the characters. ;) also the song is wait for you by Elliot Yamin.**

**I'll Wait For You**

Rouge sat out behind the school watching as the tall grass swayed in the night wind. She needed to be alone; funny she needed to when she always was. She never could really be with someone not a hand touch or a hug, or even a kiss… nothing at all. Rouge's mind immediately flashed back to about an hour ago she had walked down stairs heading to the kitchen for a snack and there on a couch was Jean and Scott together. Jean had her head on his shoulder and Scott had his arm wrapped protectively around her. Rouge had no idea what they were saying but both let out a light laugh, and Jean leaned up and planted a kiss on Scott's lips. Rouge quickly walked past them like nothing had happened making her way to the kitchen. When she walked in the refrigerator was opened a second later it was closed and certain Cajun stood in front of her. He was wearing only jeans and they were slung low on his toned hips and Rouge couldn't help but admire his lean torso and followed the trail of hair dipping below his jeans.

"You ok chere?" Rouge looked up and was staring into his gorgeous black and red eyes his auburn hair was falling into them and he had a genuine look on his face saying he really cared. He cared for her she knew it he made no attempt to hide it from any one either. She tried to tell him she was ok but nothing came out, in her mind she thought of Scott and jean curled up together on the couch and for a minute imagined it was her and gambit, but then just like jean had done rouge leaned up for a kiss, but instead of both of them smiling and holding each other tighter Gambit fell back unconscious and Rouge sat up and held on to the arm of the couch charging it with Gambit's stolen energy. She shook her head and with one more look at Gambit, ran out the closest door and once outside took off into the air soaring where no other people could possibly be, angry at what the world had made her.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,_

Gambit watched as she ran away, this time he didn't even have to say anything to make her run away. The girl had a hell of a temper, but when she looked at him she didn't normally have that reaction, he shook his head content on giving her time alone. He walked through the door to the living room and saw Jean and Scott lying next to each other without a care in the world. Now he knew why Rogue was upset. He continued on his way back to his room, where he quickly ate the sandwich he just grabbed and threw on a shirt, his boots, and his trench coat, he push open his window and leapt out of it he would find her soon enough

_Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

Finally exhausted Rogue landed back down she sat down in the tall grass behind the school on the edge of the property. She curled her knees up to her chest; she wore shorts and a tank top and hadn't bothered with her gloves. She could feel her own skin touching her bare legs and wished horribly that it could be Remy's hand on her knee instead of her own. She thought of times when their gloved hands touched, when she punched him for being cheeky. For years now she has had to look at Remy, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers through his hair, to run her hands down his chest, to kiss that sweet talking mouth of his, even to just be able to hold his hand, to feel the rough skin and be able to hold onto something real for once in her life. She never wanted to be normal she loved being different it was who she was but god what she would do now just to be able to hold Remy all night.

Gambit finally found her right on the edge of the property, she must've been flying for a while he crept quietly behind her and noticed a small sniff coming from her and his face fell. She was crying and he couldn't stand to see his chere upset.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

"Ya don't always hafta be alone chere." Rouge didn't even bother looking around or hiding the fact that tears were now streaming down her face.

"Well ah better get used t' it now swamp rat, it's how it's always gonna be." Gambit sat down next to her, he wanted so much to just take her in his arms but he knew that she wouldn't let him even though she wouldn't be touching him.

"Now ya know dats not true chere." Rogue hugged her knees closer to her body, trying to mask the tears she could no longer control. "Remy be here wit you."

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you  


"Don't be messin wit mah head Cajun." She looked up at him and Remy's heart broke her beautiful face was reddened and tear stained. "Look at me I'm a mess, can't stop cryin." Remy took both his hands and brought them to her face to wipe away her tears.

She didn't move at all she didn't want Remy to touch her, but she couldn't help it she needed him and that scared her.

"Mon dieu ya beautiful chere." She started crying once again.

"Ya can't be sayin things to me like dat swamp rat."

"I can Rouge." Gambit leaned in closer to her his lips creeping closer to her own she wanted him so bad she wanted to feel his lips pressed against her she wanted to feel as much as she could. His mouth nearly brushed hers when she pulled her face away making Gambit's hands fall back by his side.

"I can't Gambit, I don't wanna hurt ya if anything happened to ya ah wouldn't be able tah forgive meh self."

_It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

"Rogue ya won't hurt meh." He leaned in again but she turned the other way. "I love ya girl I promise ya won't hurt me."

"Ya don't know that I will. I've killed people Remy ah can't control this. Ah won't hurt ya. Ah love ya." Gambit reached up and took her chin and turned her to face him.

"What did ya just say chere?"

"Ya heard me swamp rat." Tears started to flow again she tried her hardest to hold them back, she had never planned on telling Remy that and she sure as hell didn't plan for her to be a crying mess if she ever did.

"Say it again." She chocked back her sobs, and was able to at least stop some of her tears.

"Ah love ya Remy. Ya have no idea how much."

"Ah tink I do chere dis Cajun loves you too 'member?" She let out a small smile. "We can make dis work."

"Remy we can't, ah can't touch ya, eventually you'll get tired of me."

"Ya wrong I'll never get sick of ya we both need to learn their more t' love den da physical." She wiped her tears away this time trying to compose herself some more.

"Ya say dat now."

"And ah mean it." He did Remy had had his fair share of women and none of them compared to Rouge he couldn't imagine being with another woman again she was all he wanted.

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

"Remy ah cant, ah don't want us to get hurt-"

"Rouge ah just said ah don't need that-"

"Ah wasn't talkin bout that, Remy ah know men ah don't want my heart broken." He knew it wasn't just him. She was worried she couldn't give affection like other women but he didn't want anyone else.

"We've both been through some serious hurtin, but I would neva break your heart."

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

"Why do ya want me? Ya could have any otha girl."

"Because Remy don't want any otha girl chere Remy wants you." Remy placed his gloved hand over her mouth and pressed his lips to the back of his hand Rogue kissed his hand and gently ran her fingers down his clothed arm, desperately wishing she could get only a little bit closer to him. When Gambit pulled away Rogue still had her eyes closed and her fingers began to grip his arm she didn't want to let him go as much as she hated it she needed him.

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

"Come find meh when ya make up ya mind chere. Ya know where I'll be." Gambit stood up and began walking back to the mansion not once looking back. Rogue's mind was telling her she couldn't be with him it was a stupid idea and they would both end up with their hearts broken, but she kept thinking about how he kissed her how he was desperately pleading with her to be with him. She didn't need a second thought all she needed was him.

"Remy wait for meh." She ran off into the dark after him, she didn't need to go far he was standing in the field looking back at her.

"Were ya expectin meh tah change mah mind?" Gambit smiled.

"Nah I know how stubborn ya are, but ah was hopin." She smiled back at him and took his gloved hand in hers. Gambit smirked and let go of her hand and instead brought his arm behind her knees and one behind her shoulders, swooping her up in his arms. Rouge laughed and laid her head against his toned chest just like she had seen Jean do with Scott earlier. Gambit placed a light kiss against her hair and made his way back to his room with his Rouge in his arms.

_I'll Be Waiting._

**Authors Note: so I finally did it I love gambit and rouge and I finally got inspiration to write a fic about them hopefully I did the characters justice since this is the first time I used them. I hope everyone enjoyed. Reviews are always welcomed **


End file.
